The Empty Room
by Mizz Loon
Summary: Finally having some time to himself, Donatello is reminded of all of the recent events that took place and what their family has lost in the process.


**This story takes place in the time frame between Season 5 episode 5/6 "When Worlds Collide" and Season 5 episode 7 "Yojimbo." Feel free to offer constructive criticism, however Flames AKA negative or destructive comments will not be acknowledged.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or The Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the character in the show. I simply appreciate the fantastic stories and characters from this franchise and would like to add my own idea inspired by them.**

The Empty Room

It was early in the morning, the sewers were quiet except for the occasional dripping of water off of the cave-like walls. The sun was beginning to rise on the surface, not that it meant anything to those who lived in abandoned subway station below. Most of the inhabitants in the abandoned subway station, or "the lair" as it was called, were asleep, however one of those four stayed in his lab on his laptop typing away at the keys. As the purple masked turtle was typing he heard a noise coming from outside his lab, echoing off the walls in a hushed fashion. His brothers were all in bed, and after the most recent battle it was certainly a well earned rest.

Donatello sat up out of his chair and soundlessly crept out of his safe haven into the common area. Hoping he was imagining things, he inspected his surrounding and found nothing out of place. The light sound of rustling leaves caught his attention as it originated from the dojo, most likely from the tree inside their training place. Being a curious soul, Donatello entered the dojo and was met with nothing but the weapons and large tree in the center of the room. He muttered to himself inaudibly about needing to check his head when he noticed that Master Splinter's personal shrine, and took note that a picture of their family had been added to the mantle.

Leo put the photo there, but nobody made a comment about it or why he hand done it. They all knew why and did not disagree with his actions, even though it was a blaring reminder of what they all lost. In the photo was the images of much younger versions of Raphael, Leonardo, himself and Michelangelo as they stood in a line in front of their father, Master Splinter.

Donatello walked over to the photograph and studied it, wondering where did it all go wrong. Sighing in defeat he turned his head and notice the door to Master Splinter's room, which had not been touched since… Master Splinter had been there. No one had gone into Master Splinter's room, it was simply too much. How could they? It was his personal space, his place of peace and solace, but the one who found it as such was no longer around to enjoy it.

Donatello wished his father was simply sleeping behind those closed doors, sleeping in peace and waiting to arise to meet his children once he had awoken. But that was not the case, Donatello rationalized. His father was no longer with them, and he must… he must learn to accept… the facts of the situation.

Stealing himself, he walked towards Master Splinter's room and reached for the door handle. His hand stopped as it was about to grab the handle. Donatello groaned in anguish, feeling helpless and without guidance. He couldn't keep doing this to himself, he had to come to terms with what happened. He slid onto the floor and put his carapace against the doors. He was the logical one, down to earth and always looking to reason for answers, rather than emotion. Donatello knew it was not reasonable or even _sane_ to fantasize that his father was just holding out in his room, either sleeping or meditating by himself.

However, it was easier to think that way. Coming to terms with his father's fate was harrowing to think about, quite frankly it hurt him to his core. So instead, he allowed himself to imagine his father in his room meditating without interruption. But it had to stop, it didn't make any since, it simply was a lie he told himself to make him _feel better_. This must end now.

Donatello stood up, turned around and swiftly opened the sliding doors before he could convince himself not to. The room was dark, with silence as it's only companion. The light of the of the dojo helped illuminate some of the darkness, revealing a folded futon in the corner of the room and the cheese phone on the other side. The room itself was pretty bare, one object here or there, but other than the few objects across the room it had no unnecessary accessories. No one but Donatello was there, it was an empty room.

Of course it was empty, why wouldn't it be? That's when it hit Donatello, Master Splinter was gone, and he was never coming back. A massive wave of grief crashed right into him at that moment and he wanted nothing more than to lay down and weep. Donatello fell down onto his knees and allowed himself to cry. Master Splinter, his Sensi, his father, was dead. He couldn't admit it to himself before, because he needed to work. He needed a clear mind to do what needed to be done, and the easiest way to make a clear mind was to pretend everything was okay. That everyone he knew and loved was or would be alright in the end.

However, that could no longer be a true statement anymore. Although Master Splinter was no longer in pain, he was still not alive and living happily with his family anymore. They would all still miss him and long for his wisdom and presence, but would be left in sorrow and confusion because of his absence.

Donatello's thoughts were interrupted when a hand rested on his shoulder, to which he followed the arm to see who it belonged to. It was Master Splinter. Donatello looked up into his father's eye and saw him smile with love and tenderness, a smile he only showed to those he loved. "How is this possible?" Donatello questioned both to his father as well as himself, Master Splinter hugged him in reply. It was a warm and comforting hug, just like how he remembered. He heard Master Splinter's voice next to him as he spoke "Donatello, my son. Remember that even though I no longer have a body, my spirit will always be watching over you and your brothers."

Suddenly, Donatello was shaken lightly and he stirred. He opened his eyes to find Leo staring down at him, eyes filled with concern. It had been a dream. Master Splinter had not been there, he had only fallen asleep. Donatello looked up at his brother and saw Raph and Mikey in the dojo, watching them. "Oh… I must've fallen asleep here, how silly of me" muttered Donatello, "It okay Donnie" Leo replied. "Yeah" Mikey came closer as he added with a smile "it's cool dude, its not the first time you fell asleep in a random place." It was true after all, he would sometimes fall asleep halfway through an experiment and not wake up for hours. Raph was the last to speak coming closer while he did so "come on Don, we are all waiting."

After saying this Raph put Donnie in a headlock gave him a light nuggie for good measure. Donatello was reminded that although Master Splinter was gone, he still had a family that he loved, and hoped their father would be able to see them live happily with one another for the time being. After all, the best way to honor their Master was to take care of what he loved most, and what Master Splinter had mentioned so often was his love for his family. So, to honor him they would love and protect their family, to the bitter end. And even if it was just a dream, he hoped his father could see them and be proud of all they accomplished, even though he was not their to guide them.

Donatello trained with his brothers all morning in the dojo that day, and remembered his father with fondness and was thankful for the family that he had.


End file.
